<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic of] there is nowhere i would rather be by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976430">[podfic of] there is nowhere i would rather be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid'>Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t bring a dog,” Tony says.</p><p> </p><p>Clint just shrugs at that. “Well, I have been thinking about retiring.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic of] there is nowhere i would rather be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179525">there is nowhere i would rather be</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish">Flowerparrish</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Title: there is nowhere I would rather be</p><p>Fandom: MCU</p><p>pairing: Clint/Bucky</p><p>Author:flowerparrish</p><p>Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</p><p>Cover Art by: Greedy_Dancer</p><p>Time 10:18</p><p><a href="http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/there%20is%20nowhere%20i%20would%20rather%20be.mp3">MP3</a> (Right click to download, normal click to stream)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>